Complicated Love
by kokosflocke
Summary: Love isn't always easy when one knows more than the other. NatsukiX Shinji. Please read and review.


Hello, you!! Kokosflocke is my sister and she has written the story. For you to read as well I translate it into English as i think that it is a good fic. It's her first one so please be nice with reviewing but not to shy to point out mistakes I made while translating. Thank you very much.  
  
Disclaimer: The story is after the manga which belongs to Arina Tanemura.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Genre: Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne  
  
Type: NatsukiXShinji Romance  
  
Title: Complicated Love  
  
Chapter 1: Natsuki and Shinji now  
  
"..."- speaking  
  
...- thinking  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
..." Good morning, beautiful.", Shinji (18) said standing before an apartment, knocking at the door. Natsuki, who was 14 now, walked slowly to the door and opened it. " What do you want that early in the morning?", she asked tiredly. " Every morning the same.", Shinji stated happily. " I want to pick you up so that we can go to school together.", he stated and Natsuki glared at him. " I many time do i have to tell you that I don't want to go to school with you?" " But Natsuki..." " No buts. Let me alone", Natsuki said and as every morning she closed the door into Shinji's face. Sad and depressed Shinji made his way to school. I don't understand it. When we still had been angels she loved me. Why does she hate me now? Shinji asked himself. Suddenly Natsuki ran past him. " Hey when you are that slow, you'll be late.", she cried laughing. Shinji was taken aback. After some seconds he called " Wait for me" and ran after her.  
  
But still the two came to late and had to wait in the corridor. Since their classrooms were next to each other and so they had to stand together in the corridor. Natsuki said to Shinji. " That is all your fault." " Why me?", Shinji asked surprised. " If you hadn't hold me up with your knocking I would have been on time.", Natsuki said back. Depressed Shinji lowered his head. " But you could have instead of listen to me instantly closed the door into my face.", Shinji snapped after a while. Natsuki blushed. " Pah. I still have the manners to listen to the people even if they say the same thing every morning.", she shot back. " I just say the same every morning because you let me down every time.", Shinji explained. " There you see it. You should learn of it that your attempts are useless.", she argued again. " In our former life YOU loved me", he stated. "...", Natsuki looked at him disbelieving. " Former life?", she asked. " What are you speaking of ?" " Hm... Sorry, doesn't matter! Forget it!", he said. " Why should I forget it?", she asked curiously. " Because... I just thought of it at the moment.", he quickly made up. "Ah, yes", she said sarcastic but dropped the topic. Than the bell rang. " Okay, our conversation is ended.", Natsuki said angrily and stamped into her class. Shinji looked after her. Then he also went back into his class.  
  
After school Shinji slowly walked home. He and Natsuki were living in the same apartment-block and at the entry Natsuki came up to him. " Hey the thing with our former lives... You didn't mean it right?", she asked looking concerned. "...No", he answered watching his feet. " Well then it's okay I think. Oh the elevator arrived.", Natsuki stated dropping the topic for the second time that day. She entered the elevator and pushed the button to the second floor, where she lived. Shinji who lived next door to Natsuki took the elevator as well. In the elevator neither of them tried to speak and then they already arrived on the second floor and the elevator door opened. Still not saying a word the to parted and went into their apartments. After Natsuki had closed the door behind her she dropped onto the bed tiredly. What did he mean with former life? she asked herself again He lies to me. I know such a thing doesn't exist, but I don't believe, he just said it without a meaning behind it. Long she though about if it could be possible to remember a former life. " Just forget it", she said to herself and went onto the balcony.  
  
The sun was just setting and Natsuki watched the fascinating sight. " Romantic, don't you think?", came a voice. Shinji suddenly walked out on his balcony. " Sod off", Natsuki snapped back. " Why so impolite, my lady?", he asked angrily. " I'm impolite whenever I want and if it isn't your problem.", growled and ran beck into her apartment. He doesn't have the right to tell me how I should do something. That's my problem. She dropped onto the bed again and stared at the ceiling. Shinji stayed at the balcony watching the sunset. I meant it. In our former life you loved me. He stood there until it was dark looking into space. Later he went back into the apartment.  
  
Next day woke up early and made himself ready for school. " Natsuki can think that I will give up but I won't.", Shinji mumbled to himself before strolling over to Natsuki's door and knocking. " Gooooood Morning!", he called and the next moment the door was opened angrily. Natsuki came out and slapped Shinji. " That's enough you're nerving me to no end.", she cried and ran to the elevator. Shinji was dumbfounded. After some minutes he laughed and said rubbing his cheek. " She's hot!" Then he took down the stairs next to the elevator. He ran and after some time he sighted Natsuki. Running past her he called playfully. "Come on or you'll be late." Natsuki glared at him and ran faster. At school she ran into her class and sat down in her seat. Her friend Chiharu came over. " Hi, Natsu. How are you with Shinji?", she asked happily. " What?", Natsuki exclaimed surprised. " I've told you that I don't like him." " I don't believe you." Chiharu said. " Shinji is so handsome and great. You are lucky to live in the same apartment block with him. I've already thought about moving maybe even living in the same apartment as him." " You don't mean it", Natsuki said raising an eyebrow. " Of course I mean it. Should I ask him right away?", Chiharu asked giggling and went to her desk. Natsuki looked after her. Pah. He should be handsome?", she thought.  
  
As she came back home that afternoon she found a note in front of her door. Come to the balcony was written there in Shinji's handwriting. Unsure she did what was standing on the note. Shinji had fallen asleep on the balcony and the sight made Natsuki smile. But then she nudged him and he woke up. "Oh", was all he said. " What did you want?", she asked smiling. " Well I just wanted to see if you're alright.", Shinji stated. " Ah, yes. Now that you know that I'm fine I can go back in.", she said turning around to go back into the apartment. " No wait.", Shinji called and grabbed her arm. He embraced her and pressed his lips to hers. Natsuki looked around surprised but then she pushed him away. But unfortunately it was to strong and Shinji fell of the balcony. " No Shinji.", she cried after him totally scared. " Shinjiiiiiii"  
  
A/N: Well that was the first chapter. I hope you like it. Please R/R. Second chapter is already in progress but it could take a week until I'm able to post it.  
  
Mail us: Kokosflocke ( kokosflocke2002@hotmail.com ) For the story.  
  
Aqualaria ( aqualaria@hotmail.com) For mistakes in writing 


End file.
